fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Darkstalkers IV: Wormwood Prophecy
Darkstalkers IV: Wormwood Propechy or just simply Darkstalkers 4 is a fighting game developed and published by Capcom from the fighting game series Darkstalkers. It was released on Halloween, October 31, 2015 worldwide on console online stores as well as Stream. It will be available for reatil on November 5th worldwide. While Darkstalkers Resurrection was the latest game to be released in 2013 but was a compilation HD remake of the previous titles. Darkstalkers 4 is the first game to continue the canon of the series as well as add additional characters. A projected October 2015 release is set to coincide with Halloween. As of the release, twelve characters are confirmed with four of them being entirely new the series. Capcom has stated that future characters, both old and new, will appear as downloadable content. =Gameplay= Darkstalkers 4 doesn't deviate much in terms of gameplay from the previous Darkstalkers games though a few improvement and changes have been made: *All characters have two types of supers that character have access to. "Dark Arts" has three super moves and can be performed at anytime during the match as long as the Dark Art Gauge is full. There are 3 levels to it with the third Dark Art obviously being the strongest. The second form is "Dark Art Nocturne" which acts as a final attack that defeats the opponent in one hit. It acts much like a Fatality within the Mortal Kombat series. In addition, characters have access to a unique mechanic called "Darkstalker Alpha" which transforms them into a more monstrous form with higher attack, defense, and speed stats as well as able to chain attacks easier than in normal mode. These are presented as two bars at the bottom of the screen while the health bar is situated at the top. *Matches are stream-less meaning that once a character is defeated, the life gauge of both characters returns to normal and the second match starts. In the case of a draw, a third match will then convene. =Plot= While plot information has yet to be released, Darkstalkers 4 is set to occur a fairly long time after Darkstalkers 3. The world of Makai has been taken over by an unknown force and has invaded the mortal world; enslaving humanity and setting up a second kingdom. This kingdom has been called Wormwood. Humanity stands on the threat of extinction and the denizens of Makai; while enjoying an era of glory, has noted trouble in brewing in both the world of Makai and Wormwood. =Development= Development began prior to the development of Street Fighter V though information regarding its development was kept under wraps in order to make a surprise announcement. According to Capcom, "Darkstalkers 4 development has been around since Marvel vs Capcom 3 but due to allotment of resources, it was shelved. Darkstalkers Ressurction serves as a benchmark on whether to continue development. While it fell short of our goals, the fourth Darkstalkers game was eventually green-lit. It lacks the prestige of Street Fighter and the popularity of Monster Hunter but we wanted to give the series it's just due. As well, we encouraged the development team to really cut lose in terms of character design. We REALLY wanted to create some cool and scary monsters!" The design of Darkstalkers 4 was given a Gothic feel with a lower saturation in color. Capcom further confirmed that future downloadable content will appear in the form of characters, stages, modes, and patches. Shortly after the release announcement, Capcom revealed that those that pre-order Darkstalkers IV: Wormwood Prophecy will receive an additional newcomer to the roster, Hasamiko. Hasamiko will be available for those who did not pre-order month later in late November. =Characters= There are a total of twelve characters, eight returning characters from the Darkstalkers series and four newcomers. Future characters are confirmed to appear as downloadable content. In this section, you will find character information such as biographies, stats, move sets, quotes, and more. Returning Characters Demitri is an ageless vampire from Romania who was once a Makai noble but was exiled when he fought against the previous ruler, Belial Aensland. Now exiled; he detests this new world of Wormwood and seeks to usurp the throne as he sees himself as the only ruler to Earth. Capable of draining his preys blood for his own sustenance. He is capable of sustained flight through the use of his cape as well as producing bat wings. In addition, he has mastery of fire and dark energy and can utilize them in attacks. He also has the ability to change the gender of male fighters into female counterparts. Stats *Power *Speed *Defense *Reach Specials *'Chaos Fireball': Releases a fireball that resembles a flaming bat. When performed int he air, it angels downwards. *'Demon Cradle': Launches into the air while spinning rapidly; striking the opponent with his wings. Performing when dashing results in Demitri spiraling forward instead. *'Batspin Drill': Transforms into a rotating drill which delivers consecutive hits. *'Negative Stolen': Grabs the opponent, jumps into the air, and then slams them back down to the ground. *'Bat out of Hell': Causes Demitri to be surrounded in fire and charges forward; dealing damage. *'Shadow Grave': Demitri causes shadow hands to sprout from the ground and capture anyone who comes within the hands reach. *'Cloak of Dracula': Demitri swirls his cloak in front of him which can reflect projectiles back to the opponent. *'Blood Letting': Demitri releases a powerful red aura that knocks opponents away. The more damage that was dealt to Demitri prior does more damage overall. Dark Arts *'Level 1: Demon Billion': Demitri releases a horde of flaming bats that have a chance of catching the opponent and dealing wide amounts of damage. *'Level 2: Darkside Master': Demitri summons five dark bats which rotate around him. They will absorb damage through the Dark Arts duration. The bats will then release energy with the damage that was dealt to each bat being released in a form of an energy wave. *'Level 3: Midnight Pleasure': Demitri rushes and grabs the opponent. Demitri is able to use his magic to transform a male opponent into female. Demitri will then feast on the opponent; draining her of their life force and replinishing some of his own. Dark Arts Nocturne *'Coffin Maker': Demitri summons a Coffin from the ground and throws the opponent inside. The opponent is then stabbed with thousands of dark needles that pierce through the coffin. Demitri turns and laugh hysterically while blood seeps out of the coffin onto the ground. *'Vampire Conversion': Demitri takes the opponent and bites them (transforms a male character into a girl version) which causes them to be overwhelmed with darkness and transforms into a vampire; screaming in agony. Demitri says "You are a failure..." and takes a cross tied with garlic and stabs it through the heart; killing the opponent. Darkstalker Alpha Demitri appears much more vampire-like with shadows hanging about him and has a long trailing black cloak of dark vapors. hovers instead of standing on the floor, all his attacks carry a darkness that poisons opponents over time, and his dashes render him invisible. In addition, his speed and jumping ability increases. Entrance Appearance Demitri appears from a dark portal from within the ground while folding his wings about him. Rising up, he expels the darkness about him with his wings and says one of the opening quotes. Ending Animation Demitri wraps himself in darkness and begins laughing after saying his quote. He then reforms himself into a cloud of bats and takes off. Quotes Opening Sequence *"Come, I will show you the bloodbath you were waiting for." *"Don't fool yourself, insect." *"Your blood reeks of weakness." *"Might I recommend you flee before you die?" *"Tonight is a great night to feast..." *"You are but just a morsel." *"Such beautiful skin...my, my, you will be a treat." (to female) *"Come and I will you show you the ways of a vampire romance." (to female) *"My you have grown up. Though it saddens me to think what will come next." (to Anita) *"You are just a beast...nothing more." (to Jon) Victory Sequence *"You taste foul compared to the deliciousness of young virgins." *"To bad you forgot those silly garlic and stakes." *"Just as I figured...you were no trouble at all." *"Mind your manners and be quiet while I drink your blood." *"Do you feel it? This tingling in the air? It's intoxicating." *"I am a noble, cretin. Learn your place." *"Good thing such beauty wasn't wasted on a lowly out-cased vampire." (to female) *"You blessed it is I about to drink your life's blood." (to female) *"Little girls should know when to hide under the bed. But I won't take pleasure in draining that precious blood of yours" (to Anita) *"Run home little, little puppy. Lick your wounds and train harder." (to Jon) *'Taunt' *Demitri takes his cloak and waves it in front of him while saying "My darkness if your worse nightmare." *Demitri holds his hand out in the air and then clutches while saying "The scent of your blood is intoxicating, Palette Colors/Costumes *Navy Blue *Cyan *Purple *Red *Black Morrigan is a powerful succubus who inherited the name of Aensland and the right rule of Makai from her father, Belial. Her reign ended though when a massive foreign forced invaded the Makai and overthrew the Aensland family. She seeks to take been the realm of Makai and return Earth back to its original form. She is capable of projecting her soul into energy projectiles. She is capable of flight while utilizing her wings to project herself through the air. In addition, she is also capable of using shadows to surprise her opponents by solidifying them into attacks. She is also capable of transforming a female character into a male version in order to drain their life force. Stats *Power *Speed *Defense *Reach Specials *'Soul Fist': Releases a projectile encased with energy. When performed in midair, it will have a diagonal descent. *'Shadow Blade': Launches herself high into the while using his wings to cut the opponent to ribbons. *'Vector Drain': Grabs the opponent, ascend high into the air, and then returns them back o the earth by slamming them into the ground. *'Shell Kick': Forms of drill when performed in the air which deals multiple hits. *'Flight': Propels Morrigan into the air allowing her to float slightly back to the ground. *'Splash Libido': Pushes her hands outwards which forms dark blades that shoot out; spearing the opponent. *'Deep Crescendo': Morrigan kick the opponent into the air. *'Succubus Rush': Morrigan dashes forward; rapidly spinning while dealing multiple hits. Dark Arts *'Level 1: Valkyrie Turn': Dashes into the air and the comes back while transforms her legs into a drill that deals multiple hits of damage. *'Level 2: Finishing Shower': Launches out dozens or rockets that speed forward; detonating when they reach a certain length or when they make contact with the opponent. *'Level 3: Darkness Illusion': Morrigan captures the opponent and summons a spectral version of herself. Together, the duo attacks the opponent in a series of combos and attacks before launching the opponent into the air with a shadow blade attack. Dark Arts Nocturne *'Playthings': Morrigan summons four shadow hands which all grab the opponent and begin pulling at it. Morrigan watches in ecstasy as the opponent is torn limb from limb off screen. *'Man Killer': Morrigan grabs the opponent (transforms a female character to a male version) and begins licking the neck. The opponent,appearing aroused, is suddenly eaten by Morrigan after she takes her wings and wraps the opponent within them. Darkstalker Alpha Morigan appears with longer wings and even crazier hair along with rd veins that pulsate around her body. She hovers instead of standing on the floor, bats swirl about protecting her from damage, and aerial attacks slows down her falling speed. Entrance Appearance Morrigan forms from a swarm of bats and sits on them; fluttering in the air while saying one of her opening quotes. She then sets herself down onto the ground. Ending Animation Morrigan blows a kiss to the opponent and winks to them before saying her victory quote. She then fluffs out her hair and spreads open her arms while looking skyward. Quotes Opening Sequence *"It's been forever since I had a bit of fun. Humor me, won't you?" *"All talk and no play? I bet you are a joy in bed...not." *"Let's cut the chatter and get tot he fun, shall we?" *"The night calls for us and you're stalling? Pathetic." *"You've been naughty. Time to teach you who's boss." *"Let's finish this quickly. I have a bubble bath waiting." *"Such a handsome specimen. I'll take my time having my fun with you" (to male) *"Care to dance, handsome? I promise I won't bite...much..." (to male) *"You were always sch a good kid. But it makes sense were are basically the same." (to Lilith) *"Why aren't you a disgusting thing." (to Meat) Victory Sequence *"And here I thought this would be a promising evening..." *"You just can die here now. I'm not done having my fun yet." *"And another one bites the dust." *"I feel like some cheese and wine is in order." *"I didn't even break a nail." *"Give me more next time, baby." *"And here I thought you were a man's man. Turns out you were just a little kid." (to male) *"Time to crawl back to your little doghouse doggy. I'll call for you next time I nee some company." (to male) *"Lilith, it's best you just rest there. I don't want to kill what is essentially me." (to Lilith) *"All this meat and blood but no soul. It leaves me hungry for something more." (to Meat) Taunt *Morrigan causes bats to appear and flutters underneath her; supporting her in the air slightly while saying "Nowhere to run..." *Morrigan holds out her hand forwards and then curls it back to her; holding it to her chest while saying "So beautiful..." Palette Colors/Costumes *Red *Pink *Blue *Sea Green *Black Jon Talbin was once human but turned into a monstrous wolf. Having overcome his curse and accepted it; he began to right his wrongs and even courage human and Darkstalker cooperation. However, his noble ambitions shattered with the invasion of the Makai and the enslavement of the human race. He now seeks to destroy this Wormwood and return Earth to normal. Using his wolf abilities, he can deliver powerful slashing, clawed attacks and use his jaws to crush through metal and bone. He can also harness the power of the moon and utilize it to great affect. Stats *Power *Speed *Defense *Reach Specials *'Beast Cannon': Inputting the attack command and then immediately tilting the control stick to another direction will launch Jon into that direction; propelling him through the air while slamming into his prey. *'Air Beast Cannon': Causes Jon jump in the air and then to crash down at a diagonal angle to deal damage. It has more push back from the attack. *'Climb Razor': Executes an upward kick at launches opponents when it comes in contact with them. *'Lunar Kick': Performs a somersault kick that fires a crescent shape energy projectile that ravels forward; hitting the opponent. *'Shadow Step': Descends into the shadows and then reappears some distance away; depending on what direction the player tilts the control stick prior to vanishing. *'Wild Circular': Grabs the opponent within its claws, flips in the air, and slams the opponent back down to the ground. *'Wolf Pack': Jon calls upon his wolf ally which will leap forward ad quickly attack with its jaws. *'Flip Kick': Jon launches himself forward; bringing his heel onto the opponent. If it connects, it causes Jon to then jump backwards after connecting. Dark Arts *'Level 1: Dragon Cannon': Jon produces a powerful dragon-like energy that travels the length of the stage; blasting the opponent away. *'Level 2: Moment Slice': Slashes forward which causes the stage to grow dark. Jon howls and high damage is dealt to the opponent. *'Level 3: Wolf Pack Alpha': Jon calls his entire wolf pack and they rush forward; dealing high amounts of damage as they attack and hit the opponent. Dark Arts Nocturne *'The Hunt': Jon howls which can trap opponents within the attack. The cut-scene makes the screen turn black and Jon's eyes suddenly lights up in the dark. Snarling, he rushes forward and tackles the opponent. The screen pans up to the moon which shows a bloody mist to spray up; dying it red. *'Fly Me to the Moon': Jon grabs the opponent and punches them in the gut; followed by a kick. Jon then howls out loudly and spins the opponent before uppercutting them; sending them flying comically into the moon which produces a small smoke loud when they land. Darkstalker Alpha Jon appears with a more hairy and bestial look that is more wolf-like in appearance. His attack have further reach and being hit can cause Jon to be reduced to shadows and then re appear behind the opponent. Entrance Appearance Jon appears running in and jumps into the screen; skidding and sending up dust. He howls and then says one of its opening quotes before reading his fighting stance. Ending Animation Jon howls to the moon while scratching in the air before saying his victory quote. Afterwards, he scratches his ear. Quotes Opening Sequence *"I do not wish to fight but to protect the innocents...then I shall." *"DO not push me to violence, villain." *"That past is now behind me. I only desire peace and understanding." *"You brought out my beast and now you will suffer for it." *"I shall rip out that pride of yours and show you the spirit of humility." *"Not all that work this earth deserves death." *"So you come to put me down for being a beast, huh? Try me, elf!" (to Uialdir) *"Men are not beasts for you to play with." (to Morrigan) Victory Sequence *The moon calls me forth. I will pray for your soul friend." *"You chose the wrong side." *"To the earth I return to you. Maybe you will choose wiser in your second life." *"I must...suppress...my....beast.....grrrrr." *"Submit and repent. Then you e saved from eternal damnation.." *"Once I sink in my fangs, I never let go." *"Run back to your forests, elf and tell your wicked Ravenmother who sent you." (to Uiadir) *"I can teach you a thing or two about modesty but I doubt you will listen to me." (to Morrigan) Lilith Aensland is the other half of Morrigan. Having fused with Morrigan after the events of Darkstalkers 3, Lilith ceased to exist. With the invasion of Makai, Morrigan had her power stripped from her which resulted in the rebirth of Lilith. However, due to the twisted magic of separating both Darkstalkers, Lilith became twisted and psychotic. She fled and her current whereabouts are unknown. Lilith is capable of utilizing dark energy to use within her attacks and augment her already impressive abilities to aid in her combat. She i unable to change female characters into male character but she can transform every character into an infant form which renders them useless for a time. Stats *Power *Speed *Defense *Reach Specials *'Soul Flash': Smaller then Morrigan's Soul Fist but travels further and faster than the later. *'Shining Blade': Has a higher traveling distance than Morrigan's with a slower falling speed. *'Merry Turn': Propels Lilith slightly forward while spinning around; extending her wings as blades. *'Mystic Arrow': Jumps forward and grabs the opponent before launching them forward by creating a bow with her wings and using the opponent as the arrow. *'Blinded Gale': Uses her wings as shield which causes the opponent to experience impaired difficulty in controlling the character. *'Flit': Gives Lilith three small bursts of flight that allows her to cover more ground and makes her a harder target to hit. *'The Beyonder': A pink and black hand rises from the ground and captures the opponent; holding them. *'Painful Love': Lilith propels herself through the air and flips down; slashing with both arms with blades as she falls to the ground. Dark Arts *'Level 1: Splendor Love': Summons green, glowing bats while Lilith herself glows with a pink aura. She then floats up; dealing damage to the opponent. *'Level 2: Luminous Illusion': Summons a specter of herself and captures the opponent; dealing multiple hits before knocking the opponent into the air with aerial attacks. *'Level 3: Gloomy Puppet Show': Lilith throws a top hat at the opponent which, upon contact, transforms into a bunny girl outfit and summons a circus-like ring. The damage dealt to the opponent is dependent on the combos used by Lilith during the puppet show. Dark Arts Nocturne *'Infanticide': Lilith transforms the opponent into a baby version. Lilith holds the baby and goes to murder; but decides not to and places the baby down and vanishes in smoke. *'Makai Shift': Lilith calls forth a specter of Makai which enters into the area; severely distorting reality and slams into the opponent. The contact with Makai causes the opponent to slowly disintegrate into complete and utter nothingness. Darkstalker Alpha Lilith has red skin and horns on her head as a more wild and unrestrained appearance. She is very strong in this form and can move about very quickly. Dashing causes her to teleport as does high jumping. Her attacks deal more stun to opponents. Quotes Opening Sequence *"I'm not crazy....am I crazy...no...but maybe...." *"We are all just ghost...walking and waiting to be found." *"I am looking for some fun. Can you help me with that?" *"Youhoo! Whatcha got there?!" *"I'm tired of this. Let's do some bad.." *"Finally! Someone who wants to fight me!" *"Hey, it's big sis! I've been waiting to be the one to kill you!" (to Morrigan) *"If I unwrap those bandages, what will I see I wonder." (to Anakaris) Victory Sequence *"Poo. That wasn't any fun at all!." *"But I don't want to stop yet...." *"I may look young but I can go for another round!" *"You look a bit pale! Let me make it even paler!" *"I have this urge to kill someone! Like...wanting to buy a new coat!" *"You couldn't even handle poor little me?" *"You talk down to me like I am a kid but I more than you cold ever handle, Morrigan" (to Morriga) *"Say, do you happen to have any stronger mummy friends? Perhaps ones that would even be a challenge for me?." (to Anakaris) Sasquatch is the chieftain of his village of Yeti's and, due to his coming into power, his people enjoyed a long time of prosperity and peace. This was broken by the invasion of the Makai and the conversion of Earth into Wormwood. With the entire planet literally becoming a furnace, his clan faces certain extinction. Sasquatch can employ ice oriented attacks as well as focus on his impressive physique to crumple the enemies into dust. He can also swallow enemies whole due to hi large mouth and spit them back out. *Power *Speed *Defense *Reach Specials *'Big Typhoon': Kicks forward and winds up his foot; causing damage as it rotates around. *'Big Breath': Breathes out an icy cloud that moves forward and has a chance of freezing the opponent. *'Ice Towers': Slams both fists down onto the ground which causes ice spears to shoot up; potentially freezing anyone touched by them. *'Big Brunch': Grabs the opponent, ingests them, and then spits them out while they are encased in ice. *'Big Swing': Grabs the opponent and spins them in a full circle before releasing them high into the air. *'Big Blow': Swings his arm in a full circle to charge it up. Upon release, dashes forward and slams his fist into the opponent. *'Big Avalanche': Jumps into the air and then crashes down while encased in ice; sending up debris that has a blast area upon landing. *'Big Frost': Causes the ground to turn to ice. It will cause damage and the opponent to slip if they touch it. Dark Arts *'Level 1: Big Freezer': Fires a powerful beam of concentrated ice energy that can freeze the opponent. *'Level 2: Big Sledge': Summons his sled and sled dogs and will pull Sasquatch around the stage; dealing damage whenever he passes by through. He does at least 4 trips before stopping. *'Level 3: Ice Whale': Summons a large whale mad of ice that crashes from the ground, knocking the opponent high into the air a then crashes back down; dealing damage. Dark Arts Nocturne *'Banana': Sasquatch throws a Banana which causes the opponent to lip and fall. Sasquatch begins to thump on his chest which then causes the banana to explode with a wintry blast that transforms the opponent into an ice statue. *'Big Storm': Sasquatch jumps high into the air, turns at the pinnacle of his ascent, and careens back down to the stage; slamming bot fists into the opponent that causes a massive ice mountain to rise up from the buckling earth. Darkstalker Alpha Sasquatch has grown larger with even more extensive reach in his attacks which have a chance of freezing opponents. He also gains super armor which, while deals damage, doesn't cause him to flinch. Quotes Opening Sequence *"Chill out, little guy." *"Not all lumbering beasts are inherently stupid...but we are inherently strong." *"I do hate getting blood all over my beautiful white fur." *"Giving a banana won't buy you your life, buddy." *"Time for some exercise." *"Sometimes you gotta cut loose!" *"All that hot blood is bound to cloud your judgement! Take it from me and take a chill pill." (to Meat) *"You stand out in the snow." (to Jon) Victory Sequence *"Well, that's that." *"Your Spring has ended and now it's nothing but Winter." *"Winter is coming." *"That's not snow you're seeing, buddy. It's my fist that knocked you senseless." *"Time for a banana smoothie." *"My clan is my life and you threatened it." *"Yo, that's some hot blood! This frost you make sure you can't grow back, weirdo" (to Meat) *"I could of spot you a mile away because...you..know...black is visible against white." (to Jon) Anakaris is mummy who ruled an ancient kingdom. Having removed his kingdom to a separate dimension, he felt he could finally relax and rule in peace. However, his Kingdom was ripped from him by a mysterious powerful resulting in it being thrown into an alternate dimension. Anakaris vows to destroy this evil fore from within the Makai and to find his lost Kingdom. Anakriis capable of utilizing many abilities such as levitating, teleporting, stretching his clothe, mummifying his opponent and summon sarcophagus. I addition, he can summon forth sand and crush his opponents with it. *Power *Speed *Defense *Reach Specials *'Dance of Coffins': Anakaris causes a coffin to drop down from the sky and smash into the opponent unfortunate to be beneath. *'Royal Judgement': Pukes out a cursed cloud that transforms the opponent into their paper form; rendering them useless for a duration of time. Less successful the more it is used. *'Mummy Drop': Grabs the opponent, wraps them in bandages, and slams them back and forth before tossing them away. *'Spell of Turning': Can swallow projectiles and return them back at higher damages. *'Cobra Blow': Shoots his arms forward which extends them and forms a cobra which bites the opponent and has a chance of poisoning them which slowly deals damage. *'Word of Truth': Swallows the opponent inputs them into a sarcophagus before ejecting them. *'The Pit of Blame': Forces himself to separate which causes a light to eject out which deals damage upwards. *'Sand Tomb': Summons sand which wheels up and slams into the opponent from below; knocking them into the air. Dark Arts *'Level 1: The Pit to the Underworld': Unblockable. Teleports the opponent from the stage to on top of the stage; causing them to fall down. *'Level 2: Pharaoh Magic': Hovers in the air and produces powerful magical hexes and fires them at opponents. There are two other versions Pharaoh Salvation and Pharaoh Decoration with the later being the most powerful of the three. *'Level 3: Sand Wave': Summons a wave of sand that cascades over the stage and slams in to t he opponent; burying them. Anarkaris then causes it to solidify dealing more damage. Dark Arts Nocturne *'Tomb of Anarkaris': Anakaris summons a tomb and wraps the opponent in bandages; locking them inside. Anararis then causes sands to swell around it and crushes it; tearing it to pieces. *'Dimensional Dismemberment': Anakaris causes portal to appear on the arms, legs, and head. Anakaris begins to utter out incantations and, when finish, snaps his fingers which causes the portal to close; cutting off the head and limbs. Darkstalker Alpha Anakaris is much larger with more ragged bandages and battle scared pharaoh outfit. Sand follows him wherever he goes and protects him from damage. His attacks land more easily, have more stun, and the sand can slow down opponents. Quotes Opening Sequence *"You dare lay a hand on a god? Know your place." *"Drink from my cup and you will know true obedience." *"These bandages burn not for they are my very own life force" *"I lead the strong and burn the weak." *"I come from the past to find a bleak future." *"My ancestors were fools but I am not." *"Get those scissors away from me, crazy one. Lest I rip them away from you." (to Hasamiko) *"Run back those hills you call home, white gorilla." (to Sasquatch) Victory Sequence *"I am the alpha and omega. You should have realized that." *"Grovel and I may yet spare you and your ancestors." *"I am the Shepard and my people are the sheep." *"I will bury you here and now." *"My rule will know no bounds." *"Yes, I am merciful...to those who earned it which you did not." *"Little girls shouldn't be running with scissors." (to Hasamiko) *"You may be a "leader" but a God? That's laughable." (to Sasquatch) Marionette a mysterious puppet capable of her own free will and movement. Lost and without a function, Marionette is devoid of emotions or a past. Simply mimicking and mirroring what she sees. She thought perhaps if she saw what was happening in the Makai; she could find a purpose. While she was once controlled by Shadow, due to the destruction of the Majigen, her will was separated from Shadow and she became her own individual. She utilizes her puppet strings for attacks as well as copying other opponents attacks by possessing them. She can fire out projectiles or energy attacks in this fashion. *Power *Speed *Defense *Reach Specials *'Crossbar Lash': Uses the crossbar as a whip and lashes it out; striking at the opponent from far away. *'Entangle Strings': Use the strings to entangle the opponent within. *'Puppet Hoist': Marionette sees the crossbar to hoist her forward through the air before coming down and kicking the opponent. *'Unfettered': Cuts the strings to her crossbar which causes he to crumple to the floor which can cause projectiles and some attacks to pass by her. *'Puppet Twirl': Twirls forward in the air; dealing damage with every hit. *'Mimicry': Performs a pose that, when it connects, Marionette will mirror that move back with the same amount of damage. *'Crossbar Exchange': Marionette throws the crossbar that, when it connects, causes the opponent to be stunned momentarily. *'Wire Lengthen': Marionette lengthens the wire which allows her to move further from her crossbar. Inputting the command causes her to move back to where the crossbar is waiting. Dark Arts *'Level 1: Puppet Cannon': Transforms into a cannon and fires a ball of energy that explodes on impact *'Level 2: Lethal Puppetry': Transforms the opponent into a marionette and inputs commands that damages the opponent. *'Level 3: Dark Mimicry': Marionette copies one of the opponents Dark Arts and performs it. Dark Arts Nocturne *'Back into the Toy Box': Marionette grabs the opponent in strings and hoists them up into the air; ascending into darkness. A kid can be heard laughing and, suddenly, pieces of the opponent falls down back to the ground though they appear to had been transformed into a marionette-type like object. *'Wire Storm': Summons tons of wires that lash at the opponent and then ties them up. Marionette then uses the wires to heave the opponent into the air and then launches them into the sky Darkstalker Alpha Marionette is much faster and her wires have a longer reach. In addition, her blocks are much stronger. A smaller version will also follow her and aids in her attacks. Quotes Opening Sequence *"I am puppet I am no more." *"I broke my string and now I am free." *"I might try one of those sparkly drinks as my first taste of freedom." *"Such a wide world in front of me." *"I don' know where I'll go." *"I'll put a show, that's for sure." *"I was once like you...a random person in this random world." (to random) *"We are both mirrors but y depend on yours. I broke free of mine." (to Lilith) Victory Sequence *"I'll keep on walking forward." *"I am just learning..." *"Such hostility...they must have bad strings in them." *"I'll show you who is controlling who." *"Are you dead? Hello! Wake up!" *"I just want to live my freedom. These battles are getting to be annoying." *"Excepting who you are is the road to being cure." (to random) *"As long as you learn to let go, you can't get away from your past." (to Lilith) New Characters Anita: She said goodbye to Donovon years ago in order to find who she really is. Both a telepathic and telekinetic; she wields a wide number of powerful abilities and spells. Now, she searches for Donovon yet again with the threat of Wormwood terrorizing the planet. She is able to utilize telepathy to swing both herself, items, and her opponents around like rag dolls. She can bolster her abilities using the tome that she carries around with her. The tome gives her extra abilities that allows her to govern the nether realm. *Power *Speed *Defense *Reach Specials *'Telekinetic Barrier': Upon input, Anita causes items to float around here; absorbing attacks and dealing damage. *'Whirling Blade': Summons a large dark gray blade and throws it forward; causing it to spin in the air. *'Telekinetic Grasp': Uses her powers to grab the opponent from afar; based on which button is pressed and then thrown depending on where the player tilts the control stick, *'Tome Absorb': Traps the opponent within the book which deals damage and then ejects them out. It can also devour projectiles. *'Barrier Bubble': Conjures a bubble which will float around. It will trap any opponent who happens to touch it. *'Telekinetic Slash': Summons forth telekinetic swords that slash in front of her. *'Telekinetic Rush': Rushes forward using telekinetic energy which pushes opponents upwards. *'Stasis': Enters a stasis mode that, when a attack connects, she releases a powerful telekinetic blast. Dark Arts *'Level 1: Mental Thrash': Releases telekinetic waves that knocks the opponent around the stage. Sends out between 3 and 6 waves. *'Level 2: Darkstalker Cleaver': Summons a gigantic cleaver that cuts apart Darkstalkers. She swings it around using telekinesis and deals heavy damage. *'Level 3: Love for You': Summons hundreds of doll heads which shoot forward and deal continuous damage at the opponent before summoning a larger head which crashes down. Dark Arts Nocturne *'Sealing Tome': Begins a incantation and begins absorbing the opponent in the tome. Despite the opponent struggling, Anita succeeds and seals them within therefore banishing them within her tome. *'Psychoexecution': Anita forces the opponent down via psychokinesis and prevents them from moving. Summoning Donovan's sword, she brings it down which makes a cutting sound off screen. A shadowy head is seen rolling past Anita as she laughs. Darkstalker Alpha Anita glows with a red energy and her entire skin appears darkened with red and her eyes glow pink. All her attacks deal blast damage and have a higher range of damage. She can also levitate herself while jumping. Quotes Opening Sequence *"Don't make me angry!" *"Hey, wait....do I know you?" *"Donovon would be proud of me." *"I will push myself past the limits to see my goals completed." *"You are just a minor speed bump." *"Time to get serious." *"Demitri, I will see you here in this book and your blood lust will finally be gone from this world." (to Demitri) *"You are not a true Darkstalker but you stand in my way. So be it." (to Uialdir) Victory Sequence *"Can't you just stay down? Geez..." *"I was trained well. Very well." *"My power is boundless." *"Darkstalkers are filth and I am here to clean you up." *"Time to get back to my book." *"Do you know Donovon?." *"You boasted of your power but that was yr down fall, vampire." (to Demitri) *"Darkstalkers...elves...all the same to me." (to Uialdir) Meat is a flesh golem constructed by the nether energies of the invasion of Makai. A gigantic conglomeration of bone, muscle, blood, and flesh - this gruesome creature has little intelligence and only serves to further the Wormwood Prophecy. It knows nothing but slaughter and is in constant torment due to the unholy nature of its unification. It boasts tremendous strength that, despite being damaged, further serves to harden its muscle and blood into harder and more powerful attacks. It can even detached its limbs and use them as unholy projectiles. *Power *Speed *Defense *Reach Specials *'Bloody Geyser': Causes a geyser to form from the ground and shoot up; knocking any opponent upwards. *'Decayed Flesh': Fires off a projectile of decaying flesh that, when it comes into contact, poisons the opponent over time. *'Sticky Bile': Spews out bile that is capable of slowing down opponents or stopping them dead in their tracks when stuck on the ground. *'Goreify': Becomes a pile of gore and goop and transports itself to a different location. *'Delimbed': Detached its arm and chucks it at the opponent; dealing high damage upon impact. *'Death Pound': Jumps up into the air and then crashes down; reducing itself in a pile of gore. If the impact doesn't deal damage, the radius effect created by the gore splash will. *'Spiked Malice': Uppercuts which launches opponents into the air using the spiked ball for the hand. *'Blood Tornado': Spins rapidly while moving forward and slamming both arms forward. Can be performed in the air which slows down Meat's descent. Dark Arts *'Level 1: Blood Bullet': Opens up its chest and fires out a spew of blood bullets that fire in a straight light. *'Level 2: Tormentation': Reduces itself to a glob of meat and blood and forms into a fist and punches forward; dealing high damage. *'Level 3: Meat Explosion': Does a pose. If an attack connects during this, Meat explodes dealing high damage at a high blast radius and then reforms himself. Dark Arts Nocturne *'Glutton': Separates its stomach and expands it; forming teeth out of bone. It then envelops the opponent swallows them whole. It then laughs while patting his stomach and burps out a skull. *'Gore Tsunami': Reduces itself to a bloody tsunami which cascades into the opponent; smashing them against the ground and drowns them in blood. Meat then reforms into its while bits of bone and flesh remain from the opponent. Darkstalker Alpha Meat grows much larger...2x larger than before with increased reach and power. Attacks also do not cause him to flinch as well as cause blood to pour out. This blood is capable of damaging the opponent if it comes into contact with it. Quotes Opening Sequence *"HUNGRY!!!" *"ANGRY AM I!!!!" *"HUNGRY VERY!!!" *"DIE!!!!" *"FEED ME!!!!" *"EAT TIME!!!!!!" *"LIKE I MEAT WHITE!!!!!" (to Sasquatch) *"ROAST BAT!!!!!" (to Demitri) Victory Sequence *"FOOOOOD!!!!!" *"SLEEP SLEEP TIME!!!!!" *"HOT!!!!!!" *"MORE HUNGRY!!!!" *"NOM NOM NOM!!!!" *"PRETTY PRETTY MEAT!!!!!" *"TOO HAIRY GOOD BUT" (to Sasquatch) *"BAT MAN GUT HURT MAKE OHHHHHH." (to Demitri) Uialdir is famed night elf from the elven realm of Norwein. The fall of Makai meant doom for the Kingdom of Norwein with the death of it's deity, the Ravenlord. Swearing an oath to destroy this evil, Uialdir searches to destroy it and anyone else who gets in s way. Uiladir as an expert at archery and can utilize his marksmanship to devastate his enemies. His knowledge of both the shadows and nature is to the extent that he can cloak himself within it; rendering him nearly invisible. He specializes in the hunt and worships the God of the Hunt, the Ravenmother. *Power *Speed *Defense *Reach Specials *'Twilight Bow': Fires an arrow. Charging the button causes the arrow to fly further and deal more damage. *'Element Arrow': Fires off an elemental arrow that is dependent on the button pressed. It can either be fire, ice, water, or lightning. Fire will slowly burn opponents. Ice may freeze them. Water slows down movement and lightning stops movement altogether. *'Poisoned Arrow': Able to poison opponents which gradually deals damage. *'Explosion Arrow': Explodes upon contact with opponent. It will lodge itself into the ground if it misses the opponent and explode when the opponent steps on it. *'Tether Arrow': Fires an arrow with a tether attached to it in which Uialdir can use to pull in opponents or to throw them. *'Ranger Slash': Rushes forward and performs a very quick slashing jump attack. *'Shadow Dodge': Envelopes himself in shadow and vanishes to reappear in a different place. *'Skyward Arrow': Fires an arrow straight up in which will will then eventually come down. Dark Arts *'Level 1: Raining Arrows': Fires a single arrow into the air and then dozens of arrows then rain down onto the stage while dealing damage. *'Level 2: Anchor Arrow': Fires an arrow into the middle of the stage which then projects a magical field which restrict opponents movements and defense. *'Level 3: Elvish Treasure': Summons a huge darkly ornate bow and arrow and fires a high velocity arrow that deals wide amounts of damage. Dark Arts Nocturne *'Hellish Arrow': Jumps into the air and fires a powerful arrow down into the opponent which pierces through and splits open the ground. This causes a fiery eruptions and engulfs the opponent in lava and fire. *'Acidic Arrow': Fires an arrow which pierces the opponents skull. It then begins to cause the skin to crack and dissolve down to the bone in which the bone then crumples into ash. Darkstalker Alpha Uialdir becomes nearly invisible save for attacking. In addition, his arrows do the maximum damage even if he doesn't charge the attacks. Quotes Opening Sequence *"From the forest I come to bring death." *"I am but a servant to a higher power." *"Protect me, Ravenmother." *"Let my arrow pierce the Darkness." *"Shadow strengthen me; hide me from enemies" *"You know nothing of the Dark Elves but we know everything about you." *"A beast is a beast and I will slay you all the same, wolffiend." (to Jon) *"That muscle won't save you fiend. My arrows will pierce right through it" (to Sasquatch) Victory Sequence *"Mission complete. Returning to the Ravenbase." *"Next target acquired." *"I long for the smell of grass and sounds of leaves." *"These lands are barren. The Ravenmother has yet to come to it. I don&t blame her for not wanting to." *"Hypocrisy. Respect nature, heathen." *"I am the Master of the Hunt and you have been hunted. Count yourself lucky." *"I barely call this an achievement. I merely put a poor beast out of its misery." (to Jon) *"I don't recognize bad and good. just recognize what the Ravenmother loves and despises." (to Sasquatch) Hasamiko: Having been killed by her father as a young women,she returns from the Makai to torments mortals. She hides her scars under a mouth mask but, when she finds a victim, she unveils it and summons her hellish scissors to slice her prey apart. She utilizes various phantom-oriented attacks such as shifting in and out of realities, possession, and absorbing life energy. She also use the cellphone in her previous life to transfer her soul into to avoid attacks. Finally, if her phantom abilities were not enough, she also carries a large pair of sheers to cut apart her victims like how she was cut up. *Power *Speed *Defense *Reach Specials *'Ribbon Cutting': Extends out her arms and cuts; allowing her to have much further reach than before. *'Scissor Spin': Throws her scissor in a buzz saw movement that does multiple hits of damage before returning back to her. *'I LOVE CUTTING': Chargeable attack that, when released, causes the scissors reach to extend even further out; dealing damage with a wider radius. *'I Forgot my Shears': Hasamiko throws her scissors and then vanishes only to reappear where she threw them. Can be used as an evasive maneuver as well as an attack. *'Sliding Shear': Slides forward along the ground while opening her scissors. She then closes them at the end of her movement; dealing damage and launching the opponent. *'Crashing Cut': Rushes downward with scissors facing downwards and stabs downwards. This will cause her to bounce back upwards and back down for a second stab. This attack can be used as a pogo stick attack. *'Impaling Inscision': Hasamiko tosses her scissors forces which impales into the opponent. She then vanishes and reappears to yank out the scissors adding further damage. *'Come Get Me': Melds down into the ground. Tilting the control stick effects where she will reappear in which she jumps out from the ground and performs a cutting attack. Dark Arts *'Level 1: Giant's Scissors': Causes her scissors to enlarge dramatically which covers a large portion of the stage. She performs a cutting attack that deals high damage. *'Level 2: Flying Shears': Releases hundreds of small scissors that fly outwards; deal damage as it juggles opponents. *'Level 3: Moment of Death': Causes the opponent to be paralyzed by fear. Hasamiko then vanishes and reappears in front of the opponent and cuts them down with her scissors. Dark Arts Nocturne *'Final Suffering': Hasamiko vanishes about the screen; taunting the opponent. She then appears suddenly in front of them; screams and uses her scissors to cut the opponent in half. The camera seemingly separates from the body to suggest the camera is based on what the opponent is seeing. *'Realm of Insanity': Hasamiko causes the opponent to enter into a stat eof hallucinations. In this realm, Hasamiko holds a pair of titanic scissors and begins to cut into the opponents neck while fire and lightning rages around. The camera shifts into reality and shows the opponent in the throes of the hallucination while Hasamiko merely snips apart of the skin on the opponents throat. The opponent then wreathes in pain and begins to burn away with fire. Darkstalker Alpha Hasamiko appears more hunched over as if struggling with some unknown force. Strange fluids pour out form her eyeless eye socket. She also pulsates with a dark energy. She teleports as she walks and her scissor is able to break blocks, guards, and counters. Quotes Opening Sequence *"I'll cut you head to toe!" *"Am I beautiful?" *"Come with me, child. I have always wanted one." *"My father cut me ear to ear. I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!!." *"Why so serious?" *"I hope you enjoyed those limbs cause I AM GOING TO HACK THEM OFF!!!!" *"I'll cut away those bandages and then cut your ancient flesh!" (to Anakaris) *"A puppet is only good for it's strings. Let me cut them for you." (to Marionette) Victory Sequence *"That smell of bloood...makes me want to make love." *"My father forced himself on me and I paid the price. AREN'T I PITIFUL?!!" *"Your flesh looks so delicious cut in ribbons." *"I cried and cried but STILL HE CUT!!!!" *"You answered wrong. THIS IS MY SPECIAL DAY!!" *"You're not beautiful. I AM!!!!" *"In he end you were just bandages. Did you here me?! BANDAGES!!!!" (to Jon) *"How boring> I cut you half and there's no blood? Just wool?!" (to Hasamiko) =Stages= *'Romanian Crypt': A dusty and unused crypt located underneath Demitri's manor. It serves as Demitri's home stage. *'Aensland Manor': The Aensland family manor....or perhaps just one of them. Serves as Morrigian's home stage. *'Forest Den': A den located in the wilds where wolves roam about the den. Serves as Jon's home stage *'Abandoned Church': A worn-down and crumbling church that serves as Lilith's homestage. *'Snowbeast Village': A frozen village made of rock and ice filled with many of Sasquatch's people. Serves as him home stage *'Desert Ruins': A sandy area filled ruins and relics have hidden by sand. This serves as Anarkis' home stage. *'Alpine Monastery': A monastery located within a snowy mountainous region. It serves as the home stage for Anita. *'Slaughterhouse': Filled with guts, meat, and blood; this is perhaps where Meat was born. It serves as its home stage. *'Forest Haven': A outpost located around a tree in a very dark forest. It serves as the home stage for Uialdir. *'Haunted Apartment': Presumed to be the apartment shared by Hasamiko and her father who killed her years past. It now is a hot bed of ghastly activity. It is the home stage of Hasamiko and is obtainable after downloading her via pre-order code or purchasing Hasamiko as downloadable content in November. =Game Modes= *'Arcade Mode': Battle against ten enemies to reach to the top! Defeat your opponent to complete the Arcade Mode! Each character has a destined rival that they will encounter at the end of the Arcade Mode: **Demitri vs Anita **Morrigan vs Lilith **Sasquatch vs Meat **Uialdir vs Jon **Hasamiko vs Anarkis **Marionette vs Random *'Story Mode': Progress through each character story line! Further DLC addition will extend that characters story-line further! *'Vs. Mode': Play again your friend or a CPU in a two player match! *'Tournament Mode': Organize a tournament with brackets between 4 and 20 players! *'Online Mode': Jump online and fight against other Darkstalkers from around the world. *'Ranked Online Matches': Ranked online matches will factor in win and loses into a ranking! Who will be the strongest Darkstalker in your region or the world? **'Online Tournament Mode': Register and participate in one of the many hosted tournaments! The matches will be factored into your Online Ranking. *'Training': Practice your combos and set the rules! *'Blood Bank': An in-game store that allows players to earn Bloodcoins to purchase in-game material such as costumes, alternate taunts, artwork, videos, and more. Players can purchase DLC content from the consoles e-shop. DLC Content DLC content can either be purchased and downloaded from the consoles e-shop or directly from the Bloodbank which transfers rel monetary funds into in-game currency. Regardless which way it is used, the price remains the same. *'Hasamiko plus Haunted Apartment stage' **'Date Available': October 31st (pre-order) November 15th (non-pre order) **'Price': Free (pre-roder)/$4.29 (non pre-order) =Voice Talent= =Gallery= anita.png|Artwork of Anita meatart.png|Artwork of Meat uialdir.png|Artwork of Uialdir Hasamiko.png|Artwork of Hasamiko demitriDS.png|Artwork of Demitri morriganDS.png|Artwork of Morrigan jonDS.png|Artwork of Jon sasquatchDS.png|Artwork of Sasquatch lilithDS.png|Artwork of Lilith anakarisDS.png|Artwork of Anakaris marionetteB.png|Artwork of Marionette |undefined|link=undefined =Trivia= Category:Fighting Games Category:LostSynth Category:LostSynth Productions Games